The Best Photoshoot Ever
by Kim Mun Hee
Summary: Jaejoong. Yunho. Studio foto dengan kode 'XXX.' Mereka jadi melakukan 'this and that' atau tidak? NC-17 or NC-21? I dunno:p YUNJAE-NESS. Lame title and crappy summary, i know. R&R plis!


**Disclaimer**: The cast' aren't mine. They belong to their parents and their management.

**Warning**: Yaoi Love (boys love), typo(s), PWP (or not?), bahasa yang 'agak' vulgar, **no children** under 17yo (padahal aku masih 16yo._. #plak), typo(s), my first attempt to write a lime scene, damn:3 so bear with me please^^ oya, plot ini pasaran tapi ini sumpah cerita karangan saya sendiri._.v

**Pairings**: YunJae, slight!YooSu

**Rated**: M, NC-17, R

**Genre**: Romance, a bit humor I think

INI BOYS LOVE~ DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!^^

.

.

"**THE BEST PHOTOSHOOT EVER"**

.

.

"Jaejoongie, bangun! Ada telpon dari Junsu!" Leeteuk membangunkan anak laki-laki semata wayangnya. Ia sudah menggoyang-goyangkan badan anaknya itu selama beberapa menit, tapi anaknya tak kunjung bangun-bangun juga.

"…zzzz….."

"YAH! BANGUN ATAU KAU TIDAK DAPAT UANG JAJAN SELAMA SEBULAN!"

"M-MWO? Jangan begitu dong, eommani!:O" Jaejoong langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan berlari ke lantai bawah, menuju telpon rumahnya berada.

"Halo, Junsu-ya? Kau masih disana?"

"….YAAAH! Darimana saja kau, Kim Jaejoong? Kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya! Aku pegal sekali menunggumu, kau tahu? AAAAAAH!" Junsu berteriak di telponnya, sampai-sampai telepon Jaejoong berdenging dan Jaejoong harus menjauhkan telponnya dari telinganya.

"Yah, hentikan jeritan lumba-lumbamu itu Junsu-yah."

"Huffft. Apa alasanmu kali ini, Kim Jaejoong?"

"Hehe, mianhae, Junsu-ya. Tadi aku sedang menjalankan 'beauty sleep'-ku." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Aisssh! Kau ini hyung! Kau ini tanpa beauty sleep sudah cantik…"

"Wah, terima kasih, Junsuuuu~! Muaccch!" terdengar suara kecupan dari telpon Junsu, membuatnya merinding disko(?)

"Hmmm…aku menelponmu karena ada keperluan loh, hyung."

"Hmm… Apa itu?"

"Kau harus mau menggatikanku sebagai model untuk permotretan lusa. Aku harus pergi ke Amerika Serikat malam ini dan aku akan kembali seminggu setelahnya."

"Mwo? Untuk apa aku menggatikanmu? Aku tidak mau!"

"YAH! Ini penting tau, hyung! Aku akan mengahadiri pemakaman pamanku. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku yang ditinggal mati pamanku, hyung? Hiks… kau jahat, hyung!"

"Ehmm, bukan begitu. Errr, baiklah. Tapi kau harus menaktrirku makan selama seminggu begitu kau pulang dari AS, arraso?"

"Ye. Kau yang terbaik, hyung. Eung kyang kyaaaaaang!"

"Hmmm, ya. Kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya. Aku mau melanjutkan beauty sleepku. Pai pai~"

Jaejoong mengakhiri telponnya dengan Junsu lalu berjalan ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

"Hyung, kau masih ingin menjadi model seperti yang kau ceritakan kepadaku beberapa hari yang lalu, kan?" tanya Yoochun pada kakak laki-lakinya.

Keduanya sedang menonton TV siang itu.

"Hmm, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku harus menemani Junsu pergi ke Amerika Serikat untuk menemaninya ke pemakaman pamannya nanti malam. Dan aku tidak akan kembali sampai seminggu di sana. Bagaimana? Kau mau menggatikanku di studio foto yang biasanya, Yunho-hyung?"

"Tentu saja aku mau! Kau mau menemani pacarmu yang berisik itu? Haha!"

"Hmmph, jangan menghina Junsu, hyung! Masih mending aku punya pacar, jadi milikku bisa digunakan, daripada kau tidak pernah punya pacar! Bisa-bisa 'barangmu' karatan karena tidak pernah dipakai! Hahaha" Yoochun langsung berlari begitu ia selesai berbicara.

"YAH! YOOCHUN SIALAN KAU!"

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Satu hari berlalu….

Jaejoong berjalan menuju 'Mirotic XXX Studio Photo' tergesa-gesa. Ia hampir lupa kalau ia sudah berjanji pada Junsu bahwa ia akan menggantikan sepupunya itu untuk menjadi model di studio foto yang mengontrak Junsu.

Sepupunya itu memang seorang model. Jaejoong sudah beberapa melihatnya di beberapa majalah ternama. Ia juga sering mengantar Junsu ke studio foto jika Junsu sedang marahan dengan pacarnya, Yoochun, yang juga seorang model.

Jaejoong agak heran melihat banner besar yang ada di depan studio itu. Ia mengecek kembali alamat yang diberikan Junsu kemarin. Studio yang ada di hadapan Jaejoong bukanlah studio yang biasanya tempat Junsu melakukan pemotretan.

'Kenapa ada XXX-nya ya?' pikirnya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti berjalan dan memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu karena ia sudah terlambat lima menit. Ia segera berlari memasuki studio itu.

"Hosh…hosh! Mianhae, aku telat! Aku yang akan menggantikan Kim Junsu." Jaejoong berkata kepada lelaki tinggi yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Laki-laki itu berbalik, lalu tersenyum sangat lebar, membuat Jaejoong berpikir apakah bibir itu tidak akan sobek jika dipakai tersenyum seratus kali.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang aneh itu.

"Kim Jaejoong? Shim Changmin imnida. Aku sudah ditelpon Junsu kemarin. Kalau begitu, cepat masuk ke ruang make-up lalu ke ruang ganti. Setelah kau selesai, masuklah ke ruangan itu untuk memulai sesi pemotretan. Partnermu sudah datang dari tadi, loh." Jelas lelaki itu.

"Emmm, ne. Apakah harus berganti pakaian? Tidak bisa memakai ini?" Jaejoong memperlihatkan pakaiannya. Sebenarnya tadi malam ia sudah menyiapkannya, memilih yang terbagus, agar tidak perlu ganti di studio.

"Hahaha, tentu saja kau harus berganti, Jaejoong-ssi. Hmm, lebih tepatnya kau harus melepaskan pakaianmu karena pemotretan ini tidak memerlukan pakaian sama sekali."

'…..MWO?' inner Jaejoong berteriak. Jaejoong tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Changmin berhasil membuat dagunya terbuka begitu lebar, membuatnya speechless!

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki ruangan yang dimaksud Changmin ruang ganti dengan perasaan was-was. Ia membuka pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Ganti' perlahan, lalu menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam. Ia menghela napas lega saat ia tidak melihat orang yang berlalu lalang tanpa pakaian.

"Jaejoong-ssi?" tanya seorang perempuan yang sedang membawa beberapa potong pakaian.

"Ah, ne." Jaejoong memasuki ruangan itu dengan gugup.

"Hmm, cepatlah berganti pakaian, partnermu sudah siap dari setengah jam yang lalu. Lalu jika kau sudah berganti pakaian, masuklah ke ruangan sebelah. Aku harus segera ke ruang pemotretan, aku tak mau kelewatan sedikitpun hihihihi…" perempuan itu tiba-tiba memegangi pipinya yang memerah dan terkikik, lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di ruangan itu.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruang itu, memastikan apakah benar-benar ruangan itu kosong atau tidak. Ketika ia sudah yakin kalau ruangan itu benar-benar kosong, ia melepaskan black cardigannya. Lalu ia melepas kaosnya dan celana jeansnya dengan cepat.

Jaejoong menengok lagi ke segala penjuru, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang disekitarnya. Ia membelakangi pintu ruangan itu lalu melepaskan celana bokser dan celana dalamnya cepat-cepat dan meraih bathrobe yang disediakan di ruangan itu.

Ketika ia membalikkan badannya, ia langsung berteriak.

"AAAAAH! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau pasti mengintipku saat aku mengganti pakaianku tadi, kan? Iya kan? Mengaku saja, cepat!" Jaejoong berteriak sambil memeluk bathrobenya erat.

Terdengar suara tawa renyah dari lelaki yang berdiri di pintu ruang ganti itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar.

"Apakah kau akan percaya jika aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"Hmmph, whatever, pervert!" Jaejoong buru-buru berjalan menuju pintu itu untuk keluar dari ruangan ganti. Ketika ia lewat di depan laki-laki itu tadi, ia merasakan remasan di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Remasan tadi membuatnya seketika mematung.

"Nice butt you got there, cutie!" bisik laki-laki itu di dekat telinga Jaejoong dengan suara rendah.

Hembusan napas hangat laki-laki itu di telinga Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong merinding.

Laki-laki itu berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih membatu di dekat pintu, tapi sebelum ia masuk ke sebuah ruangan, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong sadar dan langsung mengumpat keras.

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

"Yah, Jaejoong-ssi, darimana saja kau? Lama sekali!" Teriak Changmin saat Jaejoong memasuki ruangan pemotretan.

"Mianhae, Changmin-ssi. Tadi ada seseorang yang…..ehm…sedikit menggangguku." jawab Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan pipi merahnya.

"Aish, baiklah. Nah,sekarang kau berkenalan lah dulu dengan partnermu. Kita akan memulai pemotretannya lima menit lagi." Dengan itu Changmin meninggalkan Jaejoong yang melihat-lihat ruangan luas itu.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju orang di ruangan itu yang sama-sama mengenakan bathrobe, sama seperti dirinya.

"Annyeong, apakah anda yang akan menjadi partnerku untuk pemotretan hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong sopan.

'Ehmm…bukankah untuk seorang perempuan bahunya terlalu lebar? Lagipula badannya lebih tinggi dariku dan rambutnya pendek.' Batin Jaejoong sambil mengamati orang yang membelakanginya.

Orang yang diajak Jaejoong berbicara berbalik, membuat Jaejoong membulatkan mata besarnya.

"K-Kau? Kau…p-pervert di ruangan ganti tadi kan?" tanya Jaejoong terbata-bata.

"Hahaha, ternyata kau masih mengingatku. Aku adalah partnermu."

"Yunho-hyung? Ah, aku mencari dari tadi!" teriak Changmin sambil berjalan mendekati Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ada apa, Changmin-ah? Apakah photoshootnya akan segera dimulai?" tanya laki-laki yang diajak Jaejoong bicara tadi.

"Ne. Ah, Jaejoong-ssi? Kau tentunya sudah bertemu dengan partnermu, kan? Ayo pemotretan untuk hari ini akan segera dimulai." Changmin mengajak keduanya mendekati bagian dari ruangan itu yang sudah disetting menyerupai sebuah kamar hotel.

Changmin mengambil kameranya yang ia letakkan di meja dekat kasur tadi.

"Nah, untuk adegan pertama, kalian tidak perlu melepaskan bathrobe kalian. Hmm, kalian berdiri di dekat kasur itu saja. Jaejoong kau miringkan kepalamu ke kanan sedikit. Lalu Yunho, kau peluk Jaejoong dari belakang sambil mencium lehernya dari kiri, OK?"

"M-mwo?" Jaejoong seperti tersedak salivanya sendiri. Ia berjanji akan mencekik Junsu begitu ia bertemu Junsu seminggu lagi.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang berdiri di samping kanan kasur King Size itu. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong.

'Sialan kau, Junsu-ya! Kau tidak bilang-bilang kalau ini pemotretan yang…hmm..yang-' inner Jaejoong tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat Jaejoong merasakan kedua tangan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya.

'Hmm..pinggangnya kecil sekali?' batin Yunho. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Jaejoong, lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang itu.

Yunho menyesap aroma Jaejoong yang harum.

'OMO! Apa dosaku, eommani? T-T' batin Jaejoong sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Jepret!(?)" terdengar shutter(?) kamera Changmin. (admin ga tau tentang kamera, lol mianhae._.v)

Yunho melepaskan pinggang Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong bernapas lega untuk beberapa saat, karena adegan selanjutnya sangat membuat Jaejoong tidak lega(?)

"Sekarang lepaskan bathrobe kalian. Yunho kau peluk Jaejoong dari depan, letakkan tangan kananmu di pantat Jaejoong, lalu tangan kirimu di punggung Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong letakkan kedua tanganmu di dada Yunho dan angkat kepalamu ke belakang agar Yunho bisa mencium lehermu dari depan."

'…..Kill me now.' Batin Jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Nah, Jaejoong-ssi! Ide yang bagus! Lebih baik kau juga menggigit bibirmu saat adegan berikutnya!" ujar Changmin sambil nyengir-nyegir.

Yunho melepaskan bathrobe-nya segera, membuat Jaejoong harus menggigit bibirnya lebih kuat untuk menahan agar desahan dari mulutnya tidak keluar.

Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari six pack yang ada dihadapannya? Lengkap dengan kulit yang agak kecoklatan, menambah kesan manly untuk Yunho. Jangan lupakan 'barang' Yunho yang terpampang begitu saja dihadapannya, besar dengan sedikit bulu di sekitar twinballs-nya.

"Yah, Jaejoong! Cepat lepaskan bathrobemu! Jangan memelototi Yunho terus!" teriakan Changmin membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari 'barang-nya' Yunho. Jaejoong bisa melihat Yunho yang menyeringai kepadanya, ada sepercik rasa sombong di kedua mata Yunho. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong malu setengah mati. Ia langsung blushing seketika.

"Yah! Benar, cepat buka bathrobemu itu. Lagian aku sudah melihat semuanya." Ucap Yunho sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum mesum pada Jaejoong. Hal itu membuat pipi Jaejoong semakin memerah.

Jaejoong melepaskan bathrobenya perlahan, lalu meletakkannya di lantai, sama seperti Yunho. Ia langsung menutupi 'barangnya' setelahnya.

"Nah! Ayo cepat lakukan adegan yang sudah aku gambarkan tadi." Ujar Changmin.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong deg-degan setengah mati. Biasanya ia menggantikan Junsu hanya untuk pemotretan biasa, bukan yang seperti ini.

Yunho meletakkan tangan kanannya ke pantat Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong merinding seketika. Lalu Yunho meletakkan tangan kirinya ke punggung halus Jaejoong.

Jaejoong perlahan mengangkat tangannya yang dari tadi ia gunakan untuk menutupi 'barangnya'. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Yunho yang berotot.

"Yah, dekatkan lagi badan kalian!" Changmin berteriak, mengagetkan Jaejoong.

Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak bergerak sejak ia meletakkan tangannya di pantat milik Jaejoong. Pergerakkan itu membuat kedua 'barang ' Yunho dan Jaejoong bergesekkan.

"Aaah…" desahan Yunho membuat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan tidak sadar, agar ia bisa menahan desahan yang seharusnya ia keluarkan.

"KYAAAAA~!" terdengar teriakan melengking dari pintu pemotretan.

"Yah! Sohee-ah! Kau mengganggu saja. Kalau kau ingin melihat, cepatlah diam dan duduk di kursi, jangan mengganggu pekerjaanku." Changmin mengomeli perempuan yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan pemotrertan. Perempuan yang sama dengan perempuan yang ditemui Jaejoong tadi di ruang ganti.

"Waaah~ Hot sekali, aku benar-benar menyesal tidak melihat ini dari tadi! Hufft!" Sohee duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Nah, Jaejoong-ssi, belakangkan(?) kepalamu agar Yunho bisa mencium lehermu lebih leluasa." Suruh Changmin.

"Jepreeet!"

"Adegan berikutnya, Jaejoong-ssi berbaringlah di kasur lalu Yunho akan ada di atasmu dan dia akan menjulurkan lidahnya ke dadamu. Hmm, kalungkan kedua kakimu ke pinggang Yunho. Dan berikan padaku ekspresimu seperti saat kau sedang mencapai klimaks, ne?"

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

"OK! Kalian benar-benar sempurna! Tinggal satu adegan lagi maka pemotretan hari ini selesai."

"Adegan berikutnya! Jaejoong, kau berdiri di lututmu dan kedua tanganmu membelakangi Yunho. Yunho kau berdiri di lututmu dan menempelkan pinggangmu ke pantat Jaejoong, ok?"

Saat Yunho menempelkan pinggangnya ke pantat Jaejoong, seketika Jaejoong merasakan suatu barang yang hangat, keras dan sedikit berkedut di pantatnya.

'OMO! Mungkinkah Yunho terangsang?' batinnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar karena keadaan Yunho tidaklah beda jauh dengan keadaannya saat itu.

"Jepret!"

"OK! Selesai sudah pemotretan untuk hari ini! Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian berdua. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang. Selamat siang, annyeong!" ucap Changmin sambil memberesi barang-barangnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau mau yang lebih dari ini?" bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong ketika Jaejoong selesai memakai bathrobenya. Yunho berdiri di belakang Jaejoong saat itu.

"…M-mwo? Apa yang kau bicarakan Yunho-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Ini." Yunho meremas penis Jaejoong yang sudah tertutupi bathrobe dari belakang.

"Aaaah!" Jaejoong mendesah pelan, membuat Yunho tertawa kecil.

"Jangan malu-malu, Jaejoong-ah. Aku juga tau tadi kalau kau terangsang…" desah Yunho di dekat telinga Jaejoong.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Tapi dimana? Aku sudah tidak tahan, Yunho-aaah~" desah Jaejoong sambil menggesekkan pantatnya ke bagian depan tubuh Yunho. Rasa malu Jaejoong sudah hilang karena nafsunya yang memuncak.

"Kamar mandi saja!" ucap Yunho sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi terdekat dari ruangan pemotretan.

**LEMON MULAI! SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ THIS PART!**

Yunho memilih kamar mandi yang paling jauh dari pintu masuk. Ia langsung menghempaskan Jaejoong ke dinding kamar mandi begitu ia mengunci pintu kamar mandi itu. Ia bergegas mencium bibir Jaejoong yang sedari tadi membuatnya gelisah. Pertama-tama Yunho hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong, tapi perlahan ia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dan melumat bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya ketika Yunho beberapa kali menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibir halusnya. Lidah Yunho menjilati semua bagian dalam mulut Jaejoong, lalu ia memijat-mijat lidah Jaejoong dengan lidahnya karena lidah Jaejoong diam saja dari tadi.

Jaejoong mendesah keras saat Yunho mencium bibirnya seakan bibirnya adalah permen paling manis di dunia(?). Jaejoong sudah pernah berciuman dengan pacarnya dulu, tapi ia belum pernah di cium oleh pacarnya seperti saat Yunho menciumnya, seakan-akan semua dunia terlupakan, hanya milik mereka berdua. (anjir jijik banget sama paragraph ini wkwk-_-)

Terdengar pekikan dari Jaejoong saat salah satu tangan Yunho meremas pantat Jaejoong, Hal itu membuat Yunho tidak tahan. Kemudian tangan Yunho mengelus perut Jaejoong melalui bathrobenya, lalu tangannya semakin naik hingga sampai di puting Jaejoong. Yunho mengelus-ngelus puting Jaejoong, lalu mencubit-cubitnya pelan, membuat Jaejoong mendesah semakin keras.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya, membuat Jaejoong mendesah kecewa dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, kau sangat lucu!" Yunho menjetikkan jarinya ke ujung hidung Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong semakin memajukan bibirnya. Keduanya terlihat menghirup napas dengan cepat, memenuhi oksigen ke paru-paru mereka agar mereka bias berciuman lagi, terlihat dari dada mereka yang naik-turun dengan cepat.

"Yah! Aku akan menciummu lagi, tapi lepaskan dulu semua bajumu, aku juga akan melepaskan milikku. Baju-baju ini sangat mengganggu." Ucap Yunho sambil membuka bathrobenya. Aksi Yunho tadi diikuti Jaejoong.

Begitu Yunho selesai melepaskan bathrobenya, Jaejoong langsung mencium ganas bibir Yunho. Tindakan Jaejoong tadi membuat Yunho tidak bisa menahan desahannya.

Yunho berjalan ke belakang sambil menuntun Jaejoong dengan menarik pinggangnya yang ramping agar mereka bisa duduk di closet. Yunho duduk di closet dan Jaejoong duduk di pangkuannya, hal itu tentunya membuat kedua penis mereka bergesekkan, menyebabkan keduanya mendesah kembali.

"Aaaah~" Yunho kembali mendesah saat Jaejoong menggesekkan penis mereka.

Jaejoong mengakhiri ciumannya untuk mengambil napas. Ia menjilat bibir Yunho, lalu jilatan itu merambat ke pipi Yunho dan berakhir di daun telinga Yunho.

"Arghh, Jae~ kau sudah tidak sabar ya?" tanya Yunho sambil memilin-milin puting Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mendesah dan terus menggesek-gesekkan badannya ke badan Yunho.

Yunho meremas penis Jaejoong pelan, membuat Jaejoong mendesah dan menghentikan kulumannya di telinga Yunho. Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong membelakanginya. Yunho kembali meremas penis Jaejoong.

"Hisap, Jae-baby…" suruh Yunho sambil menaruh dua jarinya di hadapan mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung melahap jari Yunho dan menjilatnya seakan jari Yunho adalah permen.

Mulut dan lidah Jaejoong yang hangat membuat Yunho ingin segera ke 'main course' mereka. Alhasil, Yunho langsung mencabut jarinya dari mulut Jaejoong dan menyuruh Jaejoong menungging ke arahnya.

Yunho mengusapkan ujung jarinya ke sekitar daerah lubang Jaejoong. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong mendesah tidak sabar. "Yah! Yunho, cepat masukan atau kau tidak akan merasakan lubangku sama sekali!" kata Jaejoong sambil berusaha melotot pada Yunho. Tapi dikarenakan sudah dikuasai nafsu, mata Jaejoong yang melotot terlihat seperti orang yang kebelet kawin(?) #plak

"Hahaha, sabar baby!" Yunho tertawa kecil sambil memasukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mendesah keenakkan. Jaejoong meletakkan kedua tangannya di pintu kamar mandi sebagai pegangan. Ia kembali mendesah saat Yunho memasukkan satu jari ke lubangnya dan membuat gerakan untuk memperlebar lubangnya.

Yunho mengocok penisnya sambil melihat lubang pink Jaejoong yang melahap jarinya, ditambah Jaejoong yang keenakan sendiri memundurkan pantatnya sehingga jari Yunho bisa masuk lebih dalam.

Yunho menggerakkan jarinya, mencari titik kenikmatan Jaejoong. Ia ingin mendengar desahan yang lebih keras dari namja yang sedang menikmati 'finger-fuck'-nya itu.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendesah sangat keras saat Yunho menyenggolkan jarinya di suatu titik.

'Gotcha!' batin Yunho.

Yunho langsung menarik jarinya dari lubang Jaejoong, menyebabkan Jaejoong mendesah kecewa dan melotot padanya. Tapi pelototan Jaejoong gagal lagi, karena saat ia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho, ternyata Yunho sedang mengocok penisnya sendiri sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Pemandangan yang sangat sexy *.*

"Come here, baby~" desah Yunho sambil memandang Jaejoong agar duduk di pangkuannya.

Jaejoong tidak menolak, ia langsung berjalan mendekati Yunho. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya perlahan ke penis Yunho yang sudah mengeluarkan precum. Ia duduk dipangkuan Yunho dengan membelakanginya.

"A-aah!" pekik Jaejoong yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya saat milik Yunho yang besar masuk ke lubangnya. Jaejoong berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu dengan menggigit bibirnya, menyebabkan bibirnya berdarah.

"Aaaah~!" Yunho mendesah lega ketika Jaejoong sudah sepenuhnya duduk di pangkuannya, otomatis miliknya sudah masuk ke lubang Jaejoong sepenuhnya juga.

"Yah, jangan gigit bibirmu, Jae-baby! Aku ingin mendengar desahan seksimu itu." Kata Yunho sambil meremas pantat kenyal Jaejoong. Ia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk berdiri, tapi tidak sampai penisnya lepas dari lubang hangat dan sempit Jaejoong. Ia sebenarnya ingin menggerakkan penisnya dengan pelan agar tidak terlalu menyakiti Jaejoong, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika ia sudah tidak sabar ingin merasakan nikmatnya lubang Jaejoong.

Akhirnya Yunho langsung menggerakkan pinggangnya ke atas, agar penisnya masuk semakin dalam lubang Jaejoong. Ia mengulanginya berkali-kali, tapi tiap menit kecepatan hujaman(?) penisnya ke Jaejoong semakin cepat.

Jaejoong yang awalnya mengerang kesakitan, perlahan mulai mendesah keenakan. Ia ikut menggerakan pantatnya ke bawah agar bertemu dengan penis Yunho.

Yunho, yang merasa partnernya sudah tidak kesakitan lagi dengan penisnya, menghentikan sodokanya ke lubang ketat yang menghimpit penisnya.

"H-hah! Ke-kenapa berhenti, Yunho-ah?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kalau kau ingin lagi, fuck yourself with my dick, Jae-baby~!" bisik Yunho sambil mengocok penis Jaejoong yang ternyata sudah mengeluarkan precum banyak sekali.

"M-mwoooh~?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mendesah.

"Itu pilihanmu. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan keluar dari kamar mandi ini dan aku akan menganggap kalau kita tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali. Hmm, bagaimana?" ujar Yunho sambil menghentikan kocokannya di penis Jaejoong.

"…..B-baiklah." Bisik Jaejoong, hampir tidak terdengar Yunho.

"Aaaah~" Jaejoong mendesah pelan sambil mengangkat pantatnya perlahan lalu menurunkannya lagi.

"Aaaaaah~" Yunho ikut mendesah saat penisnya kembali bergesekkan dengan lubang ketat Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya mengocok penis Jaejoong lagi. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memelintir puting Jaejoong yang sudah mengeras dari tadi.

"Aaargh… so good, baby…" desah Yunho lagi. Kini ia mengecup bahu putih milik Jaejoong yang ada di hadapannya. Pertama-tama ia hanya mengecup biasa, tapi lama-kelamaan ia menjilat dan menghisap kulit putih itu. Membuat kulit putih Jaejoong memiliki tanda keunguan. Yunho tidak hanya berhenti disitu, ia meluaskan kecupannya ke leher Jaejoong yang sedari tadi ingin ia hisap.

"H-hah! Aku tidak kuat, Yunhh…." Kata Jaejoong sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Yunho. Akibat kenikmatannya tadi, kaki Jaejoong tidak kuat menahan berat badannya sendiri.

"Hmm. Kalau begitu menungginglah dengan berpegangan pada bak mandi itu, baby. Aku yang akan menyelesaikannya…" ucap Yunho. Tak perlu disuruh dua kali, Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah bak mandi yang ada di closet itu. Gara-gara Jaejoong berdiri tadi, penis Yunho lepas dari lubang Jaejoong, membuat Yunho agak menyesal karena menyuruh Jaejoong untuk berdiri.

Tapi rasa menyesalnya langsung terobati saat ia memasukkan kembali penisnya ke lubang Jaejoong yang sudah menunggunya, membuat Jaejoong mendesah keras dan mengeratkan pegangannya di tepi bak mandi.

"A-aah, still so tight, Jae-baby~"

"T-tentu… Aaah.."

"Yah, k-kau mendesaaah seperti s-seorang.. hmmm…slut! I like it, aaah!"

"AAAAH! A-aah… Yunho-aaaah~"

"Ugh!"

"H-hah… So big, ughhhh… Fa-faster!"

"Ah! Ah! T-take that, Jae!"

"Hmmm… Deeper! Aaaah!"

Desahan demi desahan dari Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin tidak tahan. Apalagi saat dirasakannya lubang Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menyempit, pertanda Jaejoong akan segera keluar.

"YUNHOOO~!"

Himpitan lubang Jaejoong membuat Yunho tidak tahan, sehingga ia mencapai klimaks tidak lama setelah Jaejoong.

"A-AH JAE~~~!"

**LEMON ENDS HERE, SAFEEEE NOW:D**

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

"Kapan-kapan kita akan bertemu lagi, ne?" ucap Yunho sambil meletakkan kartu namanya di atas meja rias di depan Jaejoong yang sedang merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Tau kan acak-acak karena apa?XD

"Ne..." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengambil kartu nama Yunho dan menyimpannya di saku cardigannya.

"Ok, see you, Jaejoongie-baby!" Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong lalu meninggalkan ruang make-up begitu saja. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang blushing parah.

"OMO! Bagaimana aku menyetujuinya untuk….hmm.. .untuk…" Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk kesekian kali, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan memegangi pipinya yang merah.

.

.

O_O_O_O

.

.

"Yah, Changmin-ah, apa kau yakin mereka berdua benar-benar melakukan 'itu'?" tanya sebuah suara cempreng dari seberang handphone yang dipakai Changmin.

"Aiiish, hyung! Aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya! Kau boleh mengambil semua makanan yang ada di kulkasku kalau mereka ternyata tidak melakukan 'itu.'" Bisik Changmin di handphonenya.

"Dari mana kau bisa yakin seperti itu, Changmin-ah?" kali ini suara yang ada di seberang terdengar lebih rendah daripada suara yang pertama.

"Aku yakin mereka melakukan 'itu' karena aku mendengar desahan mereka dari depan pintu kamar mandi yang mereka masuki tadi! Aish! Mereka keras sekali…" Changmin menggumam di akhir kalimatnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. YAY! Chunnie, misi kita berhasil untuk menyatukan mereka berdua! AHAHAHHA!"

"Yah, Junsu-hyung! Jangan keras-keras begitu, telingaku sakit tau." Changmin berbisik keras(?)

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana pemakaman pamanmu, hyung?" lanjut Changmin.

"Oh, hahaha. Itu semua ide Yoochun! Sebenarnya kami ke Amerika untuk refreshing saja. Eung kyang-kyang!" Junsu tertawa keras.

"Mwo? Hahaha, jadi begitu… Hyung, aku mau melihat hasil foto mereka tadi saat shoot, ne? Annyeong!"

"Yah! Yah! Jangan lupa untuk memberiku foto mereka! Aku adalah penyumbang ide sehingga semua ini bisa terwujud!"

"Haha, ok, Yoochun-hyung. Aku tutup ya, dadah~~~!" Changmin mengakhiri telponnya dengan kedua temannya itu lalu berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya sambil bersiul pelan.

'Aaah~ Porn and food! I love it!' batinnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

**-_-_-_-THE END-_-_-_-**

.

.

Hehehe._. *ketawa polos. nggak ngerasa bersalah, nggak update PTB._.*

How was it? Jelek yah?:( #plak btw endingnya aneh._. Maklum ini mah pertama kali author bikin beginian-_- Huaaa author ngerasa gimanaaa gitu pas ngetik bagian lemonnya hahaha XD author cuma jago baca ff lemon tapi nggak jago bikin wkwk~

Mianhaeyo chingudeul! Author malah nggak update ff yang PTB XD haha abisnya bosen, pengen coba bikin yang lain dan jadinya gini deh hahahaha:D oya, mulai bulan ini author udah pulang sore T.T jadinya capek, terus malemnya sering ngantuk jadi jarang ngetik. Mianhae u.u

Review please! Or I won't make any lemon fan fictions again:p lol kayak ada yang mau baca aja-_-

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER!;)**


End file.
